He Convinced Her
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: A question he didn't know how to answer


He Convinced Her

The question. It confused him. He didn't know what caused her to ask. He frantically thought about everything that happened that day. Then he remembered. It all started when he first saw her today.

_Flash Back!_

"Hey Kid!" said Maka walking over cheerfully! When Kid saw her he gasped slightly. She was wearing a tad more makeup then usual and had her hair curled. He thought she was so beautiful, but he wouldn't dare tell her.

"H-hey Maka" said Kid, trying to fight off his lust. He was nervously rubbing his hands together when Maka suddenly put her hands on his. He quickly pulled them away as if she burned him. But he didn't pull them away because he was disgusted, he was afraid if he held onto them his feelings of lust would takeover and he would do some regretful things.

"Relax, you were unsymmetrical just then, I was only trying to help" said Maka, her expression becoming saddened. He thought that she could start crying at any second.

"Maka, I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled my hands away like that… I only did it because… because… because I… because I don't like you!" blurted out Kid. Which was a lie. Ever since the Kinshin was defeated he started liking her as more then a friend. He never got to nervous around except for when she did things like she did today. Maka's eyes filled with salty tears and they slowly started rolling down her pale face.

"Maka I-"I hate you!" shouted Maka running off! This hurt Kid. He didn't mean to say what he did he was just nervous and practically lost all control of what he said. He wanted to chase after her but knew that he would probably say something else stupid. He was going to wait for Maka to cool down before talking to her. That's how he got here

_Flash Back Over!_

"Well Kid do you?" asked Maka almost irritably. Kid didn't know what to say back, or well how to say it.

"Death The Kid! Do you or do you not like me?" asked Maka sternly. She asked almost like an irate parent at their toddler. Kid opened his mouth to answer but was unable to get words out. After a couple of seconds Maka's face became enraged. She was tired of waiting. She got up, punched Kid in the eye and stormed out, slamming the door to the coffee shop behind her! Kid just sighed, finished his coffee and left. He walked home and weakly closed the door behind him.

"Kid there you are! We were really worried about you! What happened to your eye?" asked Liz, not bothering to get off the couch? Kid blushed at this. He was slightly embarrassed by the story but would have to tell them.

"I got punched…" said Kid hoping they wouldn't ask.

"By who? We'll kill them!" exclaimed Patti over protectively! Kid's blush only grew deeper.

"M-Maka" said Kid shamefully. The girls tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't help it. They started cracking up! Kid just sighed and started walking away. But Liz stopped laughing and followed. Once they both got to the kitchen Liz quickly grabbed Kid by shoulders and threw him in a chair! Then she ripped off his tie and tied his hands behind the chair!

"Liz what are you doing?" asked Kid trying to break free? Liz ignored the question and went and got more rope to tie up his legs.

"Ok you didn't answer Maka's question but you'll answer mine. Do you like Maka?" asked Liz tightening the ropes. Kid was in shock at first but swallowed his nerves and answered.

"N-no" stuttered Kid nervously. Liz just smiled an impish smile.

"Liar, Liar" said whispered Liz. Kid was scared by the look on her face because it usually meant something bad or painful was going to happen.

"I really hoped that you would lie. Because now I get to 'wheedle' it out of you" said Liz her smirk growing bigger. Then she slowly leaned in and started to unbutton Kid's suit jacket. She did it slowly and seductively to torture him. Kid's face became full of fear and grew pale and he started to shake.

"Liz, please I will answer your question honestly! I do, I like her ok just please don't! I will do anything!" begged Kid squirming! Liz just ignored his pleas of help and just kept unbuttoning. She had finished unbuttoning the white shirt about 2 minutes later. She opened the shirt revealing the pale, sensitive skin of the young reaper. She ran her finger down his chest and stopped at his stomach.

"I am going to enjoy this" said Liz laughing. Then she started tickling the raven-haired boy! Kid let out uncontrollable laughter and he started fidgeting trying to break free of the tie. The pale skin quickly turned pink and throbbed. Kid tried to say something but it just came out as undecipherable noises because of the laughter. Finally Liz stopped. But she then moved her finger up to Kid's armpit.

"No! No! Please don't!" plead Kid! She ignored this and started to tickle his oddly hairless armpits! His face was bright red and he was breathing heavy when she finally stopped.

"Ok now do you like Maka?" asked Liz moving her finger around his torso?

"Yes!" said Kid hastily! Liz smiled and Kid blushed, or maybe he was just red from being tickled, Liz really didn't know.

"Then why did you tell her you didn't?" asked Liz? Now Kid hesitated but decided he had to tell her.

"I am not normally nervous around her but when I saw her today I don't know. I couldn't even breath and just blurted out words I could say" said Kid looking down. Liz just smiled at this, but it wasn't an evil smirk, it was an endearing smile. A smile that said, "I'm proud of you".

"Kid, do you know what that feeling is called?" asked Liz running her finger along his jaw line. Kid shuttered at her touch and tried to move his face.

"A crush?" asked Kid trying to fight back a moan?

"No it's love" said Liz smiling. She removed her finger from his jaw smiling. Kid's eyes widened. He didn't think a feeling like this was comprehendible as a reaper. Liz went to untie Kid but then stopped and looked at him.

"Don't tell anyone but I've always wanted to do this" said Liz smiling an evil smirk again. Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him in to kiss him. They both enjoyed the kiss but wouldn't dare tell anyone. Then Liz untied him and helped him up.

"Go tell her. NOW!" shouted Liz after Kid didn't move! Kid was snapped back to reality and he ran out the door!

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

Maka's head quickly turned to her window. _Clack! _ There was the sound again. Slowly she got out of bed and walked over to the window. She opened it and a pebble went flying through it and hit Maka in the cheek!

"Ow! What the- Oh it's you. What do you want?" asked Maka bitterly? Kid was throwing rocks at her window.

"I want to apologize" said Kid standing out in the pouring rain. Maka looked down at him and quickly ran into the living room! She opened the door and told him to get inside. While she was mad at him, he was still her friend and cared about him. Kid walked inside and before she could close the door Kid grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him. Then he crashed his lips into hers and his will was starting to disappear. He knew that if he didn't breakaway soon that the feelings of lust would take over. Luckily at the last minute he did.

"I also came because I… I… I love you" said Kid waiting for rejection. He closed his eyes waiting for him to get hit by a book or to be thrown back out the door. But after a couple seconds Kid opened his eyes to see Maka in shock. She was still processing everything Kid had said. Lights flashed in her mind, warning sirens went off and error messages popped up.

"Kid, I… well I guess I love you too… but I am not sure" said Maka nervously. Kid felt a part of his heart drop but he tried not to show it. He kissed Maka again and held her in a semi-hug.

"You sure yet?" asked Kid exasperated? Maka shook her head.

"No, you'll just have to convince me" said Maka with a seductive undertone. Maka the grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to her room. He convinced her.


End file.
